


Sleep

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A story for a good Night
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

„And so…“ Neville said, keeping the break in between the words playfully dramatic, looking at Mary Alice, who returned his gaze with big, curious eyes. „They lived happily ever after.“ 

„Woah.“ She whispered in awe, caressing the greenish book-cover, tracing the golden ornaments with her little finger, as her father ended the good night story. 

„Did the prince kiss the princess?“ She asked. „We don’t hear that…“ 

„Why, yes, I assume they did kiss in the end indeed.“ Neville answered honestly with a chuckle, caressing Mary Alice’s hair, kissing her head. „A true love’s kiss always is part of these fairy tales. And this one was one of your Mother’s favorites. Now. Off to bed with you, it’s late.“

„I am already in bed, Dada.“ She answered with a cheeky smile, happy to have such a clever answer, making her father chuckle again.

„Would you look at you…“ He said, smiling wide and tilting his head before saying; „You do know what this means, right?“

„No?“ Mary Alice answered in between giggles of anticipation. She knew exactly what this meant, and what would happen next, as Neville moved his fingers with a movement like little spider legs, crawling towards her.

„Nooooo?“ She repeated, pulling the pink blanket under her chin. „Oh yes, I think you do, young lady!“ 

Audrey, resting in the parental bedroom laughed and shook her head, as she could hear squeaks and giggles from Mary Alice’s room- It was the time of the tickle-monster again, it seemed. She could hear them, how carefree her husband was, how much love he carried for his daughter, both, Mary Alice, and herself. 

Audrey smiled, looking at her book, not reading any words but staring at the pages, thoughts wandering off in daydreams, as she thought about how scared they were, how much fear they felt the first time she learned about her pregnancy.

And now? Years later…

Their little princess slept in her room, ornamented with little symbols on the wall, unicorns on her quilt, toy spread in the whole chamber, causing Neville to gasp whenever he stepped on a lego- Which was mostly Dean’s idea to bring these toys since they were such a „ _ joyful thing to play with - In his youth _ “ and  _ „Mary Alice can’t miss that! _ “ - So that they were lying around on the floor, next to cars, dolls, and building blocks. 

Audrey couldn’t believe how lucky she was, how warm and comfortable she felt, just by the sheer thought of him, Neville, being a father.

This deep bond and connection they shared… 

She smiled and couldn’t hold back her eyes watering up, and she closed the book, kept it in her lap, looking over to the doorway, where her gaze met her husband’s.

„Where have you been?“ He asked, leaning against the frame, arms crossed, obviously just as much in awe by looking at his wife, as she was thinking about him.

She smiled, blushed to not say it least, looking down at her book, whispering. „I was just thinking about how grateful I am.“

She bit her lip and felt the motion of the mattress bending down under Neville. „How… Things changed. Where they looked so dark for a moment.“

„Audrey…“ He whispered gently, pulling her closer into his arms, pressing her lovingly against her chest. These weren’t fitting thoughts before bedtime, so he found, therefore he needed to distract her a little bit, at least, if she would let him.

„I am okay.“ She reassured him, nevertheless resting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. All these familiar feelings.

Their love was more than just love, it was profound, it was a continuous resource, where she could gather strength.

She felt safe in his arms.

„Have you ever thought about it yourself?“ She continued. „How insecure we were?“ „Mh, oh yes.“ Neville answered honestly, kissing her hair.

He kept caressing her arm, gently gliding over the fabric with the tips of his finger. „I mean… No matter how I felt back then. I am thankful I did it, and I could make this experience and proof that … I. No. We. We outgrew ourselves. I think it’s important to see and acknowledge it just as much as the doubts we had.“ 

Doubts that, mind you, were very human. And that was completely gone by now even. They vanished, covered under all that unconditional love they felt, for each other, for their daughter. 

„You always just know what to say.“ Audrey answered, looking up at him with a smile that let him melt. He returned the smile, his cheeks gently blushing. 

Her loving gaze in his, gently rubbing his nose on hers before wrinkling it with a chuckle. Audrey giggled too, embracing him, hugging him close, so close, as he let himself, crosswise, fall to bed- And his wife with him. 

He pulled Audrey even closer, letting her wrap her arms and legs around him. „The bed is already rather short when I sleep the normal way in it.“ He said. Now his feet were looking over the mattress, but that didn’t matter.

„Mh, yes, you are one tall husband.“ Audrey said, nuzzling her face against his chest. The fabric of his vest was so soft and smelled so familiar, that she couldn’t help but close her eyes again to savor this moment.

The wool softly scratched her skin, her nose, and she loved it. The gentle motion of his hand stroking her hair, her back, his heartbeat she could hear, his calm, peaceful breath. 

It didn’t take Neville long to understand that his wife just fell asleep in his arms. Where before she sighed happily and moaned a little bit in bliss as she snuggled up in his arms, she now quietly and peacefully took calm breaths.

And he let her sleep, kissing her hair once again with a smile.


End file.
